


Eevee And Ariel

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Blended family, Canon Autistic Character, Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Pet Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Becky has always loved cats, and desperately wants two of her own.Now she just needs to work out whether her family wants them too.(Spoiler alert - They do)
Relationships: Becky Barnes & Hannah Foster, Becky Barnes & Lex Foster, Becky Barnes & Tim Houston, Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Hannah Foster & Tom Houston, Lex Foster & Tom Houston, Tim Houston & Tom Houston
Kudos: 6





	Eevee And Ariel

Becky always adored cats.

She’d grown up with them as pets, there was never a time in her childhood where she didn’t have at least one, and she’d promised herself once she finished college she’d get one, or two, of her own. Too bad for her, Stanley didn’t like cats.

When that whole thing was over and she eventually moved in with Tom and Tim (and a few months later, the Foster girls), she kept her desires of adding to their family quiet. Yes, she still wanted a cat (Or two), but she didn’t know whether anyone else did.

Maybe Tom didn’t want pets (Surely he didn’t remember all the things she said about their future fur babies back in high school), maybe Tim didn’t like cats, maybe Hannah had a problem with cats and maybe Lex had a vendetta against them. There were too many maybes for her to feel comfortable enough to bring it up.

Still, a girl could dream.

One day, on the way home from the hospital, she decided to take the ‘scenic route’. The route that took her right past the animal shelter.

When she was with Stanley, she’d stop by the animal shelter almost every day, a final sense of happiness before she went back to the hell she called home. She’d sit playing cats, sometimes even the dogs, for a couple of hours before deciding to head home before he ended up madder than he inevitably would be anyway.

She’d carefully brush off the fur she was covered in, drive the rest of the way home and fast as she could and when he’d, very violently, ask her where she’d been she’d lie and say there’d been an emergency in the ward.

It was a cycle she kept up even after he died, maybe even more so. She’d volunteer her weekends there so she wouldn’t have to sit in the silence of her house. Cats were the perfect distraction from what was looming over her head twenty-four hours a day.

Then Tom came back along, and brought with him one and then three kids, and suddenly she wasn’t afraid of being alone. She didn’t need to spend every day out of the house anymore. She still volunteered sometimes. And occasionally she still stopped by after work, just to check up on her favourites (And her friends that worked there), but it was only very rarely now she had the three kids to worry about.

Making the quick, sudden decision to visit again, she turned sharply into the driveway, barely making the cut. It was pretty late, she knew Tom would start to worry if she was too long, but she just wanted to say a super quick hello.

The bell above the door rang as she entered, and the manager of the shelter, Georgie, came out from the back.

“Becky! Haven’t seen you in a while, how have you been?” She asked, leaning over the counter to give her an awkward hug.

“Good, great actually. I’m fully adjusted to living in a loving relationship and being the step/adoptive mother of three kids. It’s just the most fun ever, I love them all so much. Anyway, how have you been?”

“Aww, that’s so good! And I’ve been great too. Running the shelter and not much else. I’ve got amazing news though,” Becky raised her eyebrow quizzically, wordlessly asking what she was talking about, “Your favourite new cat finally had her kittens! A couple of weeks ago actually, but you haven’t been in since they were born so I haven’t told you. Wanna see?”

Becky’s eyes lit up in excitement before she whined lightly. “Georgie! Why would you tell me that? You know that’ll tempt me to adopt them!”

“Why don’t you? You’re not with Stanley anymore, you finally can”

“I know, I know. I just don’t know if Tom wants pets, or if any of the kids want pets for that matter. One of the girls is autistic, and I don’t know how she’d go with having cats. I mean, she loves most animals, but as far as I’m aware she’s never really been around them and I don’t want to do anything to make her uncomfortable or unsafe.” Becky sighed, chewing her lip.

“You realize cats are one of the best animals for kids with autism, right?” Georgie told her as she passed her one of the kittens, “There are thousands of articles on it. Seriously, Goggle it.”

“I guess. They are really cute…” Becky stared down at the kitten cradled in her arms, it’s tiny little eyes burning a hole in her heart.

“Look, just talk to Tom and the kids. I’m sure they’ll be on board. Every child wants a pet, and every child loves kittens.”

“I will, you’ve sold me on this one. I’m in love with her,” She stroked it’s back gently a few more times before handing her back, “I’ve gotta go. I need to make a game plan in convincing a boyfriend and three kids to get cats, and I’m sure the longer I stay the more worried Tom will get. He’s always worrying. Don’t let anyone adopt this one and one other.”

“I won’t. I’ll hopefully be seeing you back in here soon?”

“Trust me, you will. I’m very convincing when I want to be, and I’ve made my mind up now. Well, at least I hope you will.”

After another quick, awkward hug, Becky was back on the road and brainstorming way to approach the topic of pets with her family.

***

Becky pulled into the driveway of their home, the sight of two small heads peeking through the mostly closed curtains making her heart swell. It always made her so happy to see them watching for when she came home, it made her feel so incredibly loved. She loved coming home to them. No fear, no anxiety-filled anticipation of what was to come. Just love. Unconditional love.

Her life was so great.

Offering the two of them a small wave and a bright smile, she collected everything she needed from the passenger seat and got out, walking up the front steps. 

The second she opened the door she felt Hannah crash into her, skinny arms coming up to wrap around her waist. “Hi Banana,” She chuckled lightly, leaning down to kiss her hair.

“Hi mama,” Hannah whispered into her stomach. Becky’s heart melted, she didn’t think she’d even get used to being called ‘mama’.

“Hi Beck,” Tim smiled toothlessly, hugging her side as not to disturb Hannah, “I lost another tooth today!”

“I can see that! Did it fall out or did you pull it?”

“Got hit in the face with a dodgeball, it got knocked out” Becky’s eyes widened with worry, pulling him away from her to inspect his face for bruising or signs of concussion. 

“Knocked out? Tim, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” He shrugged like it was nothing, “It didn’t hurt or anything, the nurse said I was fine.”

Becky sighed in relief. “Okay, okay, good. Well, the tooth fairy will be coming tonight the, won’t see?”

“Heck yeah,” He fist-pumped the sky excitedly before pulling lightly on Hannah’s arm, “Come on Hannah, it’ll get dark if we stay any longer!” The two kids ran off in the direction of the living room, and Becky looked out the window, confused as to why they thought it was still light outside before realizing they were talking about their game.

Shaking her head as herself, she hung up her coat and bag before walking into the kitchen where she was met by Lex sitting at the table doing homework and Tom by the oven, inspecting it carefully.

“Hey guys,” She said, walking over to Tom and wrapping her arms around him as he stood up.

Lex looked up from her books for a moment, giving a quick “Hi mom.” before looking back down.

“There you are! I was starting to get worried!” Tom greeted her with a kiss to her cheek. Becky smiled knowingly.

“I’m sorry, I made a quick stop to the shelter. I would’ve texted, but it was a pretty impulse decision” She said sheepishly. 

“Nah, it’s all good. Well, we’re having special mac and cheese, at Hannah’s request, for dinner tonight, so get excited!” Becky’s mouth watered at the thought. The Houston family mac and cheese was the best.

“So, Lex, how was school?” She asked, turning her attention from Tom to her eldest. 

“The same as always, except I have a maths test tomorrow and I’m positive I’m gonna fail” She sighed dejectedly. 

“Hey, don’t think like that, “ Becky scolded gently, “You won’t fail. I’ll help you study after dinner if you’d like, I’m pretty decent at maths.”

Lex smiled at her before throwing down her pencil. “Thanks, I’m just about ready to throw this stupid textbook out the window”

The three of them laughed before Tom turned back to the oven once more. “Dinner’s ready!”

***

“Hey, Tom?” Becky turned to him later that night when they were both in bed, reading side by side.

“Yeah?” He replied, not taking his eyes off his page.

“Do you remember all the plans we made in high school? More specifically the ones we made about getting cats?”

“Vaguely. Weren’t we supposed to be getting two or something?” He looked up to her, and she smiled brightly. _He remembered!_

“Yeah, exactly! What do you think about that? Getting cats? I mean, we totally don’t have to if you don’t want to but I still really want to continue with those plans and I know the shelter has these really cute kittens because I saw then down at the shelter and I may already be totally in love with the one Georgie let me hold,” She paused, taking a deep breath, “Basically what I’m saying is, would you like to get a cat?” She asked shyly.

“You know, it's funny you bring this up now because I’ve been thinking about it a little recently and…” Tom started before Becky cut him off.

“Wait, you have?”

“Yes babe, I have, and I think it’d be cool to have a pet. Lord knows Tim’s been bugging me about getting one since he could talk, and I think it’d be great for the girls too. And obviously I know how much you want them, so I say let's do it. We’ll do some research before we tell the kids, and then we’ll see what they think and we can get the cats”

Becky nodded frantically, throwing her arms around him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She squealed.

He wrapped his arms around her, laughing into her hair. “No problem. Tell me about the one you fell in love with.”

***

“Kids, we have something to tell you. Come in the living room for a second.” Tom called everyone in, a very excited Becky bouncing on her feet next to him.

Since their conversation a few weeks ago, they’d both done some intense research on cats and had called Georgie at the shelter to ask a heap of questions about proper care and other related things. If everything went well today, if all three kids agreed, they were due to pick them up tomorrow.

“Are we in trouble?” Lex asked cautiously as she sat on the couch next to Tim and Hannah.

“Not at all,” Becky assured her, smiling brightly.

“Alright, guys, a couple of weeks back Becky and I had a little conversation about getting some pet cats. Since then we’ve done a heap of research, and put some things on hold at the shelter Becky used to volunteer at, so if you all agree we can pick them up tomorrow, so what do you say?”

Everyone was silent, and Becky felt her heart begin to fall until she saw Hannah smiling. “A kitty?” She asked excitedly.

“Yeah Banana, two kitties actually. Do you want a cat?” She nodded frantically, waving her arms in excitement. 

“Awesome, what about the rest of you?” Tom asked.

“Cats are dope,” Lex said, “No opposition from me. They’re cute,”

“Tim?”

“Heck yeah, I can finally get a pet!” He looked pointedly at Tom, who just laughed and shook his head.

“Great, we pick them up tomorrow,” Becky squealed again, shocking everyone in the room. She hugged each of the kids in turn before running out of the room to call Georgie.

***

The next day, they drove to the shelter. The energy in the car was extreme. Tim and Hannah discussed names for them, Lex occasionally offering her opinion. Becky looked up at them in the mirror, smiling happily. She loved her family so much and was so excited to add two more members.

“Alright then, we’re here. Now, you need to remember that these are kittens, and there is a heap of other animals around too. You need to be quiet and gentle.” Becky told them as she helped Hannah out of her car seat, but she was sure it fell on deaf ears because as soon as their feet hit the gravel of the car park they were standing waiting at the door.

“Hi guys,” Georgie smiled as she let them in, already anticipating the onslaught of excited Houston's, Barnes' and Foster's, “Are you ready to meet your new kittens?”

They nodded, moving over to sit where she directed them. “Here you guys go,” Georgie said as she came around the side of a counter with a meowing open cardboard box, “Do you want to hold them?”

Tim nodded instantly, but Hannah looked apprehensive. “Are you okay Hannah?” Tom asked, moving over and sitting beside her. She nodded, smiling, but still reached out for Tom. “The kitty won’t hurt you. Do you want me to hold her with you?” She nodded again, letting Tom lift her up onto his lap. Lex sandwiched herself between Tim and Tom while Becky hovered near the desk, splitting her attention between her family and the paperwork she was handed.

Georgie handed them both the cats, and Hannah squealed excitedly as she felt the fur of the kitten tickle her fingers. Tim and Lex stroked the one placed on his lap.

“What are you going to name them?” Becky asked eventually as she approached that part of the paperwork, “Have you decided on names?”

“Eevee,” Tim said instantly, “Like the Pokemon.”

“What about you, Banana?”

“Her fluff is red like Ariel’s hair,” Hannah said quietly, not taking her eyes off the cat in her lap, “Her name is going to be Ariel.”

Becky beamed as she wrote the names down. “Eevee and Ariel Houston-Foster-Barnes. That has a ring to it!”


End file.
